Jalan Petunjuk
by locked pearl
Summary: Ouka akan mengejar. Teito menyadari dan disadari.


_07-Ghost © Yuki Amemiya & Yukino Ichihara._

 _Story including friendship, hurt/comfort, family, romance, and not-to-mention created © 2017 locked pearl. For your information: **AU**. Including some idea from song lyric Stalight © Taylor Swift. This story telling about friendship to get goal(s) between Teito Klein and Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg. **Ouka's point of view**._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Jalan Petunjuk**

 _Ouka akan mengejar. Teito menyadari dan disadari._

* * *

Suara ombak bedebum menghantam bebatuan dan karang. Sesekali kepakan burung terdengar. Di tempat bersejajar antara biru dan biru, meninggalkan gelapーdan titik-titik putih yang membentuk shaf. Kalau cahaya mentari mendominasi semesta, itu pasti kapal. Malam ini bulan separuh. Tiap kali mendapati adalah purnama, aku begitu saja mendoakan pelaut-pelaut, pelayar-pelayar, dan nelayan-nelayan agar baik-baik saja.

Aku melirik pemuda di sampingku, Teito. Mata hijaunya seakan tidak pernah padam di kegelapan sekaligus. Apakah ia menaburkan bubuk fosfor pada lensanya? "Tuan, apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Ia tersenyum padaku. "Basa-basi, ngobrol, dan merajut mimpi."

* * *

Tiba-tiba saja Teito mengetuk jendela kamarku. Mengagumkan! ia datang dengan setelan rapiーdan seperti bangsawanーatau perwira kapal? Selalu dengan senyum, ia berkata, "Bersediakah Putri Roseamanelle pergi ke pesta dansa dengan Pangeran Teito Klein?"

Aku menyemburkan tawa. Malam ini adalah malam yang membuat lambung hampir mengiris dindingnya sendiri. Kami melewati bengunan-bangunan yang melambangkan abad.

Datang dengan pakaian bangsawan dan satu-satunya milik kami. Tanpa diundang, kita berpura-pura menjadi pangeran dan putri dari negeri antah berantah.

"Oh? Aku tidak pernah mendengar negari itu." kata penerima tamu. Dengan keahlian kami, kami lolos dan terkikik geli menuju aula dansa.

Kami berdansa elok, dengan para bangsawan, raja-ratu, dan pangeran-putri dari dunia internasional. Sebenarnya misi kita hanyalah makan gratis. Norak, tidak modal, tapi hal-hal yang seperti itu adalah kenanganku bersama Teito.

Setengah jam lalu aku dan Teito ada di sebuah bangunan megah, mewah, wangi, dipenuhi orkestra, tempat yang melambangkan kekayaan suatu kaum. Sekarang hanya menyisihkan debuman ombak, kepakan satu-dua kali burung, dan apa yang ada di alam semesta. Aku jadi ingin melihat burung wader (yang sering kali eksistensinya kuabaikan). Alas kaki kami ditinggal, beberapa langkah dari jangkauan maksimal air lautーsetelah mengukur.

Aku memangku tangan, melihat ke kejauhan. "Teito, aku jadi merasa bersalah, deh. Telah menipu orang-orang di pesta itu."

"Cih, jangan sungkan begitulah Ou! Mereka kan setiap hari hanya korupsi. Makan-minum mereka juga ada uang kita. Itu hak."

Teito selalu begitu. Dan aku menyukainya.

* * *

Pertemuan pertama kami juga di pantai ini. Waktu itu, ia duduk di dekat burung wader yang mematuk pasir. Gelombang laut mendekat, seketika tubuh bocah laki-laki itu terguyur, menyisakan gelegak yang kembali ke laut. Basah kuyup, dan kaget. Aku ikut-ikutan terkejut melihatnya.

Selama berapa hari, aku memperhatikannya. Entah hari ke berapa, ia berdiri di pasir yang baru saja dibasuh air. Kepalanya menengadah, dua ekor burung melintas di atasnya. Kemudian mengangkat tangan, dan menerbangkan pesawat kertas. Aku, … menyukai gerak-geriknya saat itu. Sampai sekarang.

* * *

Teito berdiri dari bebatuan. Kemudian meloncati satu, dua, tiga, batu karang. Aku menatap dirinya, seperti anak kecil. Ia berhenti. Menatapku. "Kau itu pemberani. Siapa yang berani menyatakan perang pada Ayanami? Atau memprotes teori yang diungkapkan Professor Nanase? Kadang, aku iri pada keberanianmu."

Apa maksudnya Teito berkata seperti itu?

Aku belum mengerti arah perbincangan.

"Ouka bisa menjadi apapun yang kau mau. Sering, kau menghampiriku. Aku terkejut. Wajahmu sedih, tatapanmu muram. Ada air mata di sudut matamu. Kamu bilang, keluarga besarmu meremehkan apa yang kau cita-citakan. Tapi, begitu kau meraih lenganku, aku sadar; kau belum menyerah. Tekad untuk mewujudkan mimpi itu masih ada, selalu ada."

Kata-kata Teito, selalu saja …

Mataku memanas, terharu. Cuma Teito orang yang bisa mengerti diriku.

"Terima kasih, Teito."

Ia tersenyum sedikit lebar. "Aku belum selesai." Dia menunjuk langit, "Tidakkah kau lihat cahaya dari bintang-bintang itu?"

Aku menganggukーentah Teito melihatnya atau tidak. "Kamu, … masih ingin menggapai bintang itu kan?"

Mata kami kembali bertemu. Mata Teito bersinar. Di belakangnya terdapat titik-titik putih yang menyerupai cahaya bintang di atas.

"Iya!" aku berseru mantap.

.

Kurasa ini kedua kalinya aku dan Teito berada di pantai, pada malam hari. Dan kejadian yang dialami serupa, tapi tidak sama. Topiknya, temanya, masih sama. Tentang cita-cita. Yang berubah hanyalah kami yang sudah sepuluh tahun lebih tua, dan lingkungan pantai yang sepuluh tahun lebih tua. Sebuah transisi yang lama, tapi sebentar untuk dirasa. Paradox yang sering menjadi tonggak ukur. Apakah yang selama ini dilakukan tiap individu berguna, baik, atau sia-sia.

Wajahku memerah, menahan malu. Di tebing, aku berteriak, "Aku akan ke luar angkasa!" dengan keras. Seakan berdampak dari seruanku, ombak menghantam tebing. Persis di bunyi terakhir. Dan Teito, dengan mata hijaunya yang selalu bersinar bahkan di kegelapanーbagai ada bubuk fosfor di lensanya, menatapku. Aku menutup mulut dan ia tertawa. Kami sudah berteman sejak kemarin-kemarin.

Malam itu, usiaku 7 tahun. Dan aku telah memutuskan, aku akan menjadi astronot, ke luar angkasa. Atau bukan astronot juga tidak mengapa. Toh, sama-sama ke luar angkasa. Lagi pula, impian menjadi astronot timbul karena ingin ke luar angkasa kan?

Aku akan mengejar impian itu. Walaupun ayah, paman, bibi, keluarga besar menghinanya, meremehkan, aku akan tetap berlari. Mengejar impian itu! Mencapai luar batas angkasa.

* * *

Bersamaan dengan angin yang berembus lebih deras dibanding sebelumnya, air laut pun, menyapu lebih jauh pasir. Celana Teito yang beberapa langkah batu dan karang basah hingga betis. Ia linglung. Aku juga tersentak dengan air laut itu … Saking terlarut menatap Teito(ーini hal yang salah). Kulit kaki dan bagian bawah gaunku basah. Terdengar cipratan air akibat debum. Astagaーtungkai dan beberapa bagian bajunya basah! Andai kata suanasan tidak dingin seperti ini, niscaya aku menertawakannya.

"Teito!" ia meringis sakit. Tak memedulikan pakaiannya yang basah untuk beberapa detik.

Satu fakta menyedihkan, di belakang, alas kaki kami juga basah.

* * *

"Maaf malam-malam mengajakmu ke tepi laut, Ouka."

Kami menapaki aspal bertelanjang kaki. Pakaian sama-sama basah, dingin.

"Tidak apa, Teito." Seandainya malam ini kita tidak ke pantai, aku tidak akan maju dengan yakin lagi. Pasti, salah satu alasan Teito mengajakku ke pesta dansaーselain modus makanーadalah mengetahui tadi siang aku ke rumah keluarga besar. Dan pasti, cita-citaku disinggung lagi.

Aku menatap Teito. Dibanding aku, pasti ia jauh lebih kedinginan. Hampir seluruhnya basah!

Teringat alasanku memperjuangkan mimpi, aku tersenyum. Aku tidak boleh menyerah, dan tak akan. Karena alasanku adalah Teito. Waktu ia menerbangkan pesawat kertas di tepi pantai sepuluh tahun yang lalu, seolah atmosfer di sekitar menegaskan, bocah itu ingin pergi ke tempat-tempat yang belum dicapai. Aku sudah menetapkan akan terbang, melesat jauh, bersama dia. Teito Klein.

Kurasa, aku memang harus mengejar Teito. Ia bagaikan bintang di langit yang cahayanya lebih terang dibanding yang melatari. Aku berani bertaruh, walaupun Teito berada di titik yang sejajar dengan cahaya dari kapal-kapal, atau yang lebih jauh lagi, pasti mata hijau itu tetap yang paling terang, dan hangat.

"Ouka." Ia menoleh padaku, membuatku tersentak karena sejak tadi memperhatikannya. "Kurasa, aku harus mengejarmu. Jangan salah sangka ya, kita ini rival. Kamu dan impianmu, pantas diperjuangkan!"

Tertawa kecil, mengiyakan. Hanya kata-kata sederhana itu, dan posisi kami yang seperti gembel. Jelek, tapi aku menyukainya. Karena ada Teito. Karena Teito yang mengatakannya. Karena Teito, yang menjadi alasan aku memperjuangkan mimpi. Mimpi yang mustahil, yang kata keluargaku sendiri tidak berguna, segera terwujud.

.

.

.

* * *

 **End.**


End file.
